unprofessionaltalentanimateduniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rough Notes (Characters ONLY)
Seth (Scales) Personality: Physical Appearance: § Close to 2 metres tall. § Very large and muscular. History: § Real name is Seth, but commonly referred to by his codename. § Scales is a clone of Abel from a secret project by (Group) § Scales is war veteran, and has since retired and became the manager and head chef of his own restaurant. § Scales has no idea of his origins until (Shocking Event/Discovery). § Scales and Abel smoke and drink. Powers and Abilities: § Scales has the superior genetics of Ace and removed his inferior genetics and weaknesses. Equipment: Relationships: § Scales wants to get closer to Abel to know more about his biological father and his origins. Background: 'Donovan' Personality: Physical Appearance: § Donovan is possibly bald. History: § Both Donovan and Xavier's minds get possessed by prominent villains of the past causing both becoming black and red eyed souls. Donovan has a son with black eyes at the end of the series, a nod to the Black-Eyed Spirit in the original book. Powers and Abilities: § Donovan is a master the magical art of water, thus his color is black. Equipment: Relationships: Background: 'Abel' Personality: § Abel is a terrorist, and claimed to return to his terrible acts in the events of the series. Physical Appearance: § Abel has a artificial arm due to the (Group) needed an unlimited supply of his DNA. § Abel has many scars. § Abel is responsible for Arakit and Ailith's parent's deaths. History: § Abel was a legendary and highly respected soldier before becoming rogue. § Abel was directly and accidentally involved in an incident (Mass Destruction Event) in which the (Community) claimed him responsible, feeling very guilty, he grew a very dark view on life and waged a war against the country. § The government forced Abel to do actions that required killing or destroying things that he valued and loved. § Scales and Abel smoke and drink. Abel's terrorist group develop a weapon of mass destruction with advanced technology and powerful magic. Powers and Abilities: Equipment: § Abel wears an eyepatch over the burnt area of his face. Relationships: § Abel is disgusted by Scales knowing that he is a clone and is very distant, but later in the series he warms up to him and respects him as a man rather than an actual father-son relationship. Background: 'Ailith' Personality: § Arakit is a magical prodigy. § Ailith is a technological prodigy. Physical Appearance: History: § Ailith learned about his father's advanced technology making him an expert weaponist. § Arakit and Ailith have one of the wealthiest businesses in the world. § One of Arakit and Ailith's employees is a double/triple agent for Ace's terrorist group. ' Powers and Abilities:' Equipment: Relationships: Ailith and Paige eventually get married and have a child. ' Background:' 'Arakit' Personality: Sarcastic Direct Stubborn Confrontational Carefree Adventurous Unusual Eccentric Free-Spirited Wild Animal Warm Caring Energetic Bouncy Optimistic Cheerful Silly Naive Loves sweets Loves cute things Violent Anger prone Careless Flighty Hyperactive Physical Appearance: History: § The backstory to why Arakit eats a lot of sweets is because her parents always awarded her with candy, pastries, etc. Still clinging onto the past, eating the sweets reminds Arakit of her deceased parents. § Arakit has a gluttonous appetite for food with high sugar content. § Arakit and Ailith have one of the wealthiest buisnesses in the world. § One of Arakit and Ailith's employees is a double/triple agent for Ace's terrorist group. Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Relationships: Background: 'Paige' Personality: Physical Appearance: History: § Paige has a child from a previous relationship. Powers and Abilities: § Paige is master of the magical art of earth, thus her color is yellow. Equipment: Relationships: § Paige is Ailith's love interest. § Ailith and Paige eventually get married and have a child. Background: 'Katsuo' Personality: § Motherly § Overprotective § Mature § Soft spot for children § Caring to people she loves § Determinate § Merciless against amoral people § Hates war and conflict § Believes the government is corrupted Physical Appearance: History: § Born and raised on the battlefield of constant warfare § Constantly moving from place to place due to being hunted for § Lost many family and friends § Government did near nothing to stop the war § Learned to defend herself through years of conflict § Abel rescued her § Katsuo is forever in debt for Abel § Became married and had ? children § Pursued in cooking and opened a restaurant § Another massive war came and the husband was recruited and had to leave § The war had to take many resources from her restaurant and house leaving her in financial ruin making it difficult to support her children § The husband dies in combat § Katsuo resorted to mercenary work (during which payed good money considering it's a fucking war) to support her family § The rest of her children of die from armed conflict/illness except one (possibly Daughter?) when she returns home § They both get seperated and the child is assumed dead § She takes revenge on the world as she lost the only thing she had left § Katsuo leads an ancient order of ninjas trained for covert ops of espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination, and is the successor of his father who had a mysterious relationship with Ace in the past. He joined Abel because his father honored Abel as a good friend hence he is in his unconditional service. Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Relationships: Background: '(Daughter)' Personality: Physical Appearance: History: Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Relationships: Background: 'MPRS' Personality: Physical Appearance: History: Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Relationships: Background: 'Xavier' Personality: Physical Appearance: History: Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Relationships: · Xavier is Donovan's brother. Background: 'Red Ghost' Personality: Physical Appearance: History: · Red Ghost was one of the members who has red eyes and apparently made a deal with a demon to grant him powers of a typical ghost (ie. phasing, possessing, flight) as well as a psychic (ie. Hypnotism, Mind Reading). He joined Abel because he wanted a quick and easy way of gaining power over the world. · Red Ghost leads a pseudo-religious cult that use destructive magic to get their means of power and control. Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Relationships: Background: 'Employee' Personality: Physical Appearance: History: · Employee is the corrupt, second highest managing officer of Arakit and Ailith's company but is secretly supplying Ace's organization with various highly advanced technology and money. He joined Abel because Abel promised his profits would be maximized and his company would stretch to farther regions. Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Relationships: Background: